


that's it?

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [39]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Pre-Season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth





	that's it?

Elena stares at Mack in disbelief. He talked an awfully long time, considering he didn’t actually say much. His eyes are sad.

“So that’s it?”she clarifies.“It’s over?”

He talked in circles, not even properly getting to that point. But she knows him, knows what he meant.

She watches his throat work as he swallows hard.

“It’s for the best,”he says.

She wonders if he means it.

They stand there. Silent. The air heavy.

“Say something,”Mack begs.

Maybe he wants her to try to convince him?

Probably not.

He wants forgiveness.

She straightens her shoulders.“Understood, Director.”


End file.
